Autoleveling
You may have run across the term "autolevel" - this means getting to the next level without having to wait or spending planet coins. How to autolevel Here is how to do it, quick and dirty. Setup: *Put as many stat points into Energy and Stamina as you can; try to get your LSI up to 7 (this is the max). *Set up your 3rd set of gear for leveling. Put your best +stam and +energy (or +honor) equipment on. Dao's Set, Ariala's Set, Heroic Callissa's Set, and the Greenleaf Set are the best. *Set up a legion with your best +stam and +energy generals. *Use Machaon the Healer in all your legions if you can get him! =) Autoleveling: *Just before you level (100-200xp left), switch to your 3rd equipment set and legion. *Start using 5 stamina / honor hits in raids and picking quests which won't level you: aim to get as close to 1xp to next level as you can, then make a 20 stamina / honor hit or go for the hardest quest you can, to get as far as you can into the next level. *Don't switch your gear and legion yet! You will lose the extra energy and stamina your gear and legion allow you to keep. *Hit a raid 1-10 times to burn your stamina down to your base stamina + leveling set bonus *Hit a quest 1-10 times to burn your energy down to your base energy + leveling set bonus *Switch back to your raid/quest legion to impove your damage/perception *Hit a raid 1-10 times to burn your stamina down to your base stamina *Hit a quest 1-10 times to burn your energy down to your base energy *Now switch back to your raid/quest gear *Repeat! Note that the amount of xp you get for raids is random, so you need a little luck to autolevel. With decent gear you should get it most or all of the time. Also note that autoleveling gets more difficult the higher your level, and is nearly impossible after level 500, 1000, 2500 and above. Equipment Free : Full set bonus: * Energy: 220 * Stamina: 110 * with Greenleaf Growth: ** Energy: 280 ** Stamina: 140 Partial set bonus: * if you wear more than one piece, you claim additional bonus: ** Energy: (Items-1)*6*Items ** Stamina: (Items-1)*3*Items * If you got Greenleaf Growth, you claim another additional bonus: ** Energy: Items*12 ** Stamina: Items*6 Magnificent Dragonite Set ''Full Set: * Honor: 150 * with Guild Banner owned: ** Honor: 200 Paid *Yeti Hunter's Snow Bear Energy bonus increases for each Yeti Hunter item owned, including General, Troop and Legion. *Red Fire-Fashioned Steed Energy & Stamina bonus increases +2 additional Energy and Stamina for each additional Red Fire-Fashioned item owned Generals Good generals for your leveling legion are: Free Paid Legions Optimal leveling legions are: *Four Virtues: A good, free option for 4 generals *Loyalists *Fellowship II *Sword and Stitches: A Very Good legion with 7 generals *Symposium - Citadel crafted Legion; able to contain Kapitän Karotte (in Commander slot), Milaku, Abbess Catherine, Ridolphus, Pugnacious Plarra, Galatea, Ullis the Soultaker and Angus the Red (one last Wisdom slot is left empty) for total of 106 energy (12 + 6 + 20 + 18 + 50) and 106 stamina (26 + 6 + 9 + 20 + 20 + 25) - provided you have Angus the Red Boost I, Angus the Red Boost II and Abbess Catherine Boost. More tips Hit raids with Haste (extra attack with net increase of about ~3.9% XP). To autolevel you may also need Quicken Mind (double XP with net increase of about ~5.8% XP), but note it will actually decrease your BSI in the long run since you get XP without dealing additional damage and getting additional loot. Above level 500 Above level 500, auto-levelling is harder due to additional 1000XP required for level, but can still be achieved, usually requiring full Greenleaf set with boost, GG MH/OH/ring/mount, a strong levelling legion with Machaon, possible some other bar boosters and a bit of luck. Above level 1000 Autolevelling is virtually impossible due to additional 2000XP required for level. External links *http://www.dawnofthedragons.com/forums/showthread.php?10515-What-does-autoleveling-mean category:guides